


Connected by Marriage

by RuanGuoGuo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Forced Marriage, Fraud, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, One Shot, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanGuoGuo/pseuds/RuanGuoGuo
Summary: The Parker family, who were on the verge of bankruptcy, were eager to have the Stark family help them. They chose the sweetest omega of offshoots and sent him to the bed of Tony Stark who hold power of the Stark family. The text begins at five years later.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Connected by Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue. If there is any mistake of words using, please tell me, I will rectify it：）

Part Ⅰ

“I’m glad you’re back.” The young Omega welcomed Tony at the doorway, accepting the suit jacket he put off, hanging it on the arm and undoing his loose tie. He hitched them on the clothes stand and then was suddenly embraced from behind by the Alpha who were just back from a banquet when he turned around. A blend of vintage wines and premium leather scent locks Peter. He hung Alpha’s coat hard, turned to Tony and put his arms around the Alpha so he wouldn't fall over because of drunkenness.

“Tony, shall we go back to the bedroom, please? We'll be photographed here by paparazzi……” Peter pleaded. He didn’t stop Tony’s hands from getting into the lower hem of his nightgown. He didn’t want to irritate the Alpha.

“Just here,” Tony said. He thrust into that tender hole when the Omega panted with pain and endurance. He knew exactly this hole would become hungrily wet after a couple fucks.

“Could you kiss me?” His Omega asked him politely after several prostate orgasms. Tony neglected it and push the Omega’s legs against his chest, letting the Omega bite his nightgown. Peter did it, turned his head, tears running across his bridge of nose and into another eye. His Alpha did not like to see him crying, but he couldn’t help it. They had been married for five years. Tony marked him but never impregnated him. He didn’t want to have babies with me, Peter thought, he didn't even publicly admit I was his wife.

“You’re crying again.” Peter heard what the Alpha said. He wiped his tears by his wrists in a hurry, but it was too late. The Alpha’s hand nipped at his nipple, he flinched from the pain. He heard Tony said, “How about bear a baby for me, my darling boy?”

Peter wanted a baby from Tony so badly that he took it seriously. He did not realize the sarcasm in the Alpha’s tone. He excitedly widened his eyes and spat the nightgown. “Re-really? ……Can I?” he stuttered. After finishing his words, he realized that there was something wrong in Tony’s tongue. He became silent, the light of surprise faded from his eyes. He still meekly opened his leg, but Tony felt the soft body just liked a dead thing. A moment of softness made Tony said, “Yes, it’s true, boy, give me a baby.”

Part Ⅱ

You, adult Williams Stark, had a childhood nightmare. Your beautiful young Omega mother hid in the dark corner and wept silently. Your mighty elder father stayed out all night.

When you were young, as an Omega, your mother lay on his side in your little baby cot, putting his hand on your back, coaxing you into sleep. The clean fragrance of fresh grapefruit tea which emanated from your bathed mother mixed up with the scent of gunpowder and icy iron from your father haunted you. You always wondered if those aromas really existed—— was it the illusion left by memories of your beautiful mother being abused, or was it the trauma caused by memories of seeing your mother being dragged away by your father?

Sweet fond Peter Parker-Stark，your father’s Omega, your dearest mother, sobbed under the morning light, shakily opening his legs to welcome his beloved Alpha. The powerful Alpha fucked your mother over and over again, your little cot couldn’t stop swinging. He found your bright eyes in the shimmering light of morning sun. He looked like receiving a slap in the face and swallowed all the sounds. He cuddled you after the man left, saying _good boy, you didn’t see anything_ repeatedly. You buried your head into his disarrayed clothes. The Alpha’s semen was still flowing between his legs.

Peter, you called him Peter, he allowed you to call him Peter. You asked him why he loved your father, that arrogant selfish Alpha. You accused him of utterly not loving him, accused your father of utterly not loving Peter. Peter gently smiled at you, run his fair tender fingers through your black tough hair which was exactly the same as your father’s. You listened to him telling you the first time he met your father. At that time, he was just a little boy, firmly believed that the prince and princess in the fairy tale would live happily ever after. It was a mass gala hold in amusement parks. A machine in fault fastened eight-year-old Peter to the roller coaster. The overflowed water of the lake was about to drown him.

He saved you? You doubted.

Yes, he saved me, Peter said, but we weren’t together at that time, of course not, Billy, you’re so adorable! Peter laughed at your question.

Afterwards, my family needed someone to connected with Tony’s family by marriage—— establish? That’s an awesome word, Billy. Tow families needed to establish a connection with one another. I am the one who offered myself to established it. You see, he saved my life, I admired his brilliance, and I thought I was not unattractive——

You are beautiful! You cut him off.

Oh, thank you, my sweetest Billy. So, that’s the reason why we became together.

But he doesn’t love you, you stubbornly said.

Peter thought about it for a moment, then said, _love_ is a thing very complicated. Tony buy anything I want for me. He will be with me I need him. And you , my baby, is the best proof of _love_.

At that time, you were so young that you were easily misled by Peter’s words. He kissed on your forehead gently like a touching from a flower. You were also not willing to stick to this disturbed topic. Like a truly gentleman, you knew how to leave a room for self-respect, though you were only five. You permanently store this conversation into memory, recollected it again and again after him passing over. And you were more certain that your arrogant immortal father didn’t love Peter after he died, because that obstinate Alpha even didn't attend Peter’s funeral.

You left the Stark estate. When you returned again, that old Alpha, the man you thought would be everlasting, was right to the end, deadly surrounded by medical equipment. The master bedroom which was ever visited frequently by God of Eros now was immersed in long silence. To your surprise, the argument you expected between you two didn’t happen. Your biting rebuke was accepted peacefully by your father. You felt the way he looked at just like he was looking at a kid who would never grow up, which reminded you of your loved Omega mother who died in his early life.

In some afternoons, Tony woke up from a trance, you sometimes would listen to him telling the story between your mother and him. You were surprised that he knew exactly what your mother liked—— the sandwich of Queens was Peter’s favorite civilian cuisine.

In Tony’s story, Peter was a cunning fraud in a soft Omega body and a inferior bait of the Parker family. Omega and underage, the combination of these two things were enough to make the stock prices of his Stark Industry down to bottom, let alone sent him a summons and put him into jail. This was the Parker family’s the bargaining chip. It was too blatantly for Tony to believe the Omega who had chaste eyes would cheat him.

How old are you? Tony remembered himself asking like this.

Eighteen, I have been of age. Peter’s voice was barely audible.

Tony arched his brow. _Really?_ Then he got a positive answer. In that case, Tony said, I have no reason to refuse —— you’re gorgeous after all. He regarded Peter’s motion of averting eyes as shyness and the body going through the heat for the first time as evidence of mutual trust. However, the truth bashed his trusting. The Parker family used it to coerce him into marrying this contemptible Omega to save the Parker Industry.

A clumsy but perfect trap made for me, Tony summarized. A smile climbed his old face. After a long moment, you heard him said, many years later, I begin to regret, regret treating him so badly in the first place. He is your mother, you know more clearly than me how nice he was. Every morning, he would put new daisies into the vase in the dressing table. I failed him, God didn’t give us a good beginning.

You felt there was a lump in your throat. You rudely cleared your throat and told him what Peter ever told you, about amusement parks, about a eight-year-old boy pinned down in a roller coaster. In a hoarse voice, you finally asked him, did you ever know?

You didn’t wait for Tony’s answer, he looked like an ordinary old man. You left him alone.

Maybe Peter knew the end of their story from the beginning. As the fairy tale predicted, they were not prince and princess, how could they live happily ever after?

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and shower me with your comments!


End file.
